Fulfilled Promise
by pixect
Summary: Ichigo had promised Konan to meet him every year at the same spot. Sadly, Konan saw no sign of Ichigo for several years. Would she give up her hope when she had reached 14?


I'M NOT INVOLVED IN ANYTHING

* * *

"Oh,look!the snow falls..."cried Ichigo to his mother.

"Yes, Ichigo...Why don't you take a look of the snow outside?"asked his mom.

"thanks, mom..."said Ichigo while running outside.

Outside, it was cold. Snows swirl around with the wind-making someone froze if they were exposed too long, but fortunately Ichigo brought his jacket with him to prevent him from catching a fever and asthma. It was christmas eve, so there would be a huge christmas tree standing still at the center of the city and that's where he would be heading.

As Soon as he arrived there, he gazed the wonder of that christmas tree-huge and embellished with colorful lights and snowflakes hung perfectly by the ends.

"teehee...this is amazing!"he cried while sleeping on the snowy surface, but when he took his nap on the snow, a crunchy footsteps ran towards him while saying," omg!are you fine?no...please wake up!don't die here!"

Ichigo opened up his eyes, only to find that a girl sat before him. She was cute, having a bald head with nothing."you're alive!" She screamed.

"Yes, i'm alive..."said Ichigo with an interrogating expression

"phew...i thought that you were gonna die! i was so worried about you.."called that girl

"hahaha...that's hilarious..."said Ichigo as he rose from the snow,"i'm ichigo and i'm 8 years old...please to meet you and thanks for worrying about me.."

"im konan, same age as you and what are you doing here sleeping alone att his kind of place?"

"this is my first time seeing snow in japan...it really is different from Korea..."

"you're from Korea?" Konan asked

"yes, and i rent a house not far from here since the hotels are all occupied,"replied ichigo,"and i have to say that you are a weird one,"

"what?"

"girls tend to have long hair,"

"oh,,,,that was my dad...he told me that he really wanted me to have a thick hair so he shaved off my hair"

"hahahahaha" laughed ichigo and they both played the snow and spent the night there. Yes, it was midnight, but they didn't feel want to go home-since the love begins. Suddenly, Ichigo stopped.

"Ichigo?What's wrong?Do you feel nauseous?I'll take you back home then..."called Konan

Ichigo looked Konan with his melancholy eyes and said,"I'm leaving tomorrow morning,"As soon as Konan heard that she opened her eyes wildly, unbelievably staring at him and replied,"what?"

"Yes...I have to go back to Korea...I came here only to travel, and I have to celebrate Christmas and new year with my family there..."

"Ichigo, are we friends?"

"Yes,"

"Am I important to you?"

"Yes..."Ichigo replied as tears filled up his eyes,"I don't want to lose you, Konan...I fell in love with you..."

"Ichigooo..."Konan hugged him and they cried,"why does fate have to be cruel with me?"

"Not just to you, but to me too.."said Ichigo with bold eyes,"Konan,"

Konan looked up upon Ichigo and he continued,"Konan, let's make a promise..."

"I promise to always love you, Ichigo..."

"Not only that, promise me that you'll come here every year during christmas eve, because I would be here for us to meet,"

"Yes I will," she whispered, as they both stood up and went their own paths.

The next morning, Konan woke up early in the morning and congratulated her parents "Merry Christmas", soon later, she opened the door of her house and what she saw was a piece of letter lying on the ground in front of her home. She took it and read it silently,"Dear Konan, when you are reading this letter, I am flying now,"

"Ichigo..."she said-touched,and moved on,"but don't be sad...I'll come back to Japan once in a year, every Christmas eve just to meet you. Konan, please always wait for me at that Christmas tree where we played last night, I won't forget the night we met, and it was truly amazing. Best regards and love, Kurosaki Ichigo"

By this time, Konan had cried, this year's Christmas was truly the saddest of them all, where she had been separated with the one she loved. She folded back that letter and stored it in a safe place, where no one would know and find, because Ichigo was safe in her heart.

Another year had passed, and it was Christmas eve! Konan's heart leapt for joy as she snatched the letter, which Ichigo had sent her and ran all the way to the Christmas tree, the place where the promise was born-and waited for Ichigo.

From 7 night till midnight, she waited for Ichigo, but there was no sign of him. She wandered around, but Ichigo still didn't appear, so she shook down her head and headed home. She knew that Ichigo wouldn't come, but cheering herself, she thought,"No worries...!Maybe Ichigo has to go somewhere else or..." she stopped. Didn't what what to think-she headed home.

Year by year, she went to that tree, but still-no sign of Ichigo. Konan gave her hope. She gazed the starry sky at night and saw a shooting star. She closed her eyes and sang,"Please, Ichigo...Why can't we meet?It's been a very long time since we met...I really miss you...My heart eager for you...Have you forgotten our promise? Should I just delete the memory of you and start a new life?" That's how she ended her song, and slept with the letter in her embrace.

Another year had passed. Konan wondered whether or not to go to that tree, but since she still remembered the promise, which they had made, she decided to go. After she arrived there, she waited again to fulfill that promise. Not long later, her eyes leaked out as snowflakes started to sway,fall and trampled.

"He won't be here again..."she sobbed and sat down on the ground,"Has he forgotten me...?"

"No, I'm here!"a deep voice sounded. Konan turned around and she couldn't believed her eyes- Ichigo, was standing there.

"Konan, I have not forgotten our promise!"cried Ichigo as he lifted her up,"I still love you,"

"Ichigo?Ichigo!"Konan hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry for not meeting you for years,"Ichigo stated,"you see, my dad had a quarrel with the japanese corporation and so he decided to cut ties with the japanese. I was so furious at that time because I thought of you. One day, my school offered me a winter tour to Japan, and I quickly accepted it."

"Ichigo, I was almost hopeless...I'm afraid that you would forget me...or you would see another girl...or-"Ichigo kissed her before she ended her sentence.

"You think I would do that?"

"Could be..."

Ichigo stroked her hair and realized that her hair was as long as her waist,"your hair really has grown a lot...don't you wanna cut it?"

"My hair symbolizes our promise...If I were to cut it, I'm afraid that our promise would fade away,"

"Why do you use your hair?"

"Since you had told me that I looked weird when I was bald...so I was guessing that you would like girls who has long hair,"

"stupid...you have to cut your hair one day, though..."

"Yeah..maybe I should...Say, till when are you going to stay?"

"end of Jan,"

"Ichigo, I love you!I wanna be with you till forever ends,"Konan said as they both kissed, thus fulfilling their promise when they were children.

Konan released the letter from Ichigo, and it drifted away, and it landed before them and showed the last sentence which Ichigo had written that time but was unable to be read by Konan as it was too small. It stated,"Yes...We will be together-someday"


End file.
